The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of ruggedizing a large server storage frame and, more particularly, to a method of ruggedizing a computing device rack for earthquake resistance.
Computing devices, such as servers, are typically stored in racks that house multiple computing devices at multiple heights. In a given server room, many racks can be provided with each rack storing the multiple computing devices. With each computing device being potentially responsible for running important applications and each computing device being relatively expensive, it can be seen that the racks need to be stable and secure. However, since the computing devices are also serviced and/or replaced frequently, it is also necessary for the racks to be easily opened and closed and modular.
The various requirements placed upon the racks often require tradeoffs between structural rigidity and usability. Normally, such tradeoffs can be made while taking into account computing device functionality, size and repair/replace schedules. However, earthquakes and other unplanned events can be difficult to account for since they are unpredictable and tend to expose the racks to forces well beyond design parameters. Indeed, the strongest earthquakes can destroy entire buildings let alone the server rooms that may be built inside.